The present disclosure relates generally to package transport, and more specifically, to package loading and transfer by autonomous vehicles.
As more and more consumers are opting for online transactions and purchases, storage warehouses and order fulfillment centers have seen a dramatic increase in activity. In order to be competitive, businesses continuously seek new and cost-effective solutions for handling high volume order generation and fulfillment.